


Comforting

by Purple_ducky00



Series: Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Dates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: “Ew, Tony. Steve is basically my brother! And he’d also make a terrible husband. I… I wanted to say that if you wanted to take it any further, I am more than willing. If you are done, though, I’ll leave you alone about it, ok?”“Well… that’s comforting. Let’s just use Tony as a sexual relief.” Bitterness colors Tony’s tone. He shovels some egg in his mouth.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584742
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: Purple_ducky's Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills, WinterIron Bingo 2019





	Comforting

Bucky paces his room. It’s been two days since Rhodes had picked Tony and him up from the Siberian cabin. Tony hasn’t emerged from his shop. Ms. FRIDAY told him she was not to disturb her Boss. He thought… he thought they were going to talk about whatever was happening between them. 

He stops pacing. _**What if he only did it because that’s what YOU wanted to do? He’s perceptive, and he never answered whether he actually wanted it or not.** _Well, crap. He didn’t think of it that way. Bucky falls on his bed. 

He stews over it until the next time he sees Tony. It's at 1pm the next day, Tony finally making an appearance. There is no one in the kitchen, but the two of them, and Tony looks like he wants to scatter. 

“Tony. Are you ok? Have you slept?” Bucky immediately forgets the conversation that he wanted to talk about with Tony. 

“I’m fine,” Tony replies irritably. “Just go find your ‘Stevie' or whatever and leave me alone. I don’t need a keeper.”

“I… you’re right. You don’t need a keeper. I’m sorry. Umm… can we talk?”

Tony looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here, but he shrugs. “Sure. Let me get some food, then we can talk.”

Five minutes later, Tony has a plate of fried egg and nods to Bucky to start. “Ok, so, at the cabin. We kind of…”

“Let me stop you there. Look, I know I’m not your first choice. I was just there. I’m fine. Go play husband with Steve, and we'll all be ok. I don’t need to have a ten minute conversation about how great he is.”

“Ew, Tony. Steve is basically my brother! And he’d also make a terrible husband. I… I wanted to say that if you wanted to take it any further, I am more than willing. If you are done, though, I’ll leave you alone about it, ok?”

“Well… that’s comforting. Let’s just use Tony as a sexual relief.” Bitterness colors Tony’s tone. He shovels some egg in his mouth.

“I mean, I didn’t mean, sex only, Tony. I want to date you and hold hands with you and snuggle with you on movie nights, but if it’s only physical for you… I mean, I can work with that.” Bucky feels like he’s bearing his heart.

Tony stops eating. “You… you want to date me. Come on, Bucky. I’m not a child. You don’t have to lie to make me feel better.”

“I’m not. I promise. If I really didn’t care about you, I wouldn’t have worried about having this conversation with you.” Bucky sighs. “If you accept, I am taking you out tonight for dinner and a movie. The newest Star Wars is playing. Ok? It’s 1pm now; we can go at 7. I’ll wait for you in the living room over there. It’s your choice, though. Alright?” His legs are shaking as he leaves the room.

Tony does in fact show up at 7. Bucky takes them to the Olive Garden. Whilst eating, they mainly just small-talk. After the movie, Tony asks if they can just walk home. Walking home in New York around 11:30pm is usually not the smartest idea, but when it’s Ironman and the Winter Soldier, Bucky figures they will be ok.

“Thank you.” Tony speaks up. “Thank you for being patient with me when I was a total idiot. It’s comforting to know that I have someone like you looking out for me. I’ll do my best to look out for you, too.”

“Doll, I like looking out for and at you.” Bucky reels him in for a kiss.

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> To be read with the two previous fics Only One Bed and Huddling for Warmth.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate kudos and comments!


End file.
